Occhio
Abbiamo pensato di raccontarvi una storia, che comincia proprio nelle profondità degli abissi, ma che finisce nelle vostre città, nella vostra via, fino a toccarvi nella vostra vita quotidiana. “Nessuno mi ha mai riferito una spiegazione sia pur lontanamente accettabile dell’orrore di Martin’s Beach. Malgrado il gran numero di testimoni, non ho udito due soli racconti che concordino tra loro, e le testimonianze raccolte dalle autorità sono difformi in modo sconcertante.(…) la paura paralizzante di quanti furono presenti al fatto, e gli sforzi compiuti dai proprietari del “Wavecrest Inn”, il celebre albergo, per mettere tutto a tacere, dopo il chiasso sensazionale suscitato dall’articolo del professor Alton: I poteri ipnotici appartengono soltanto all’umanità? Malgrado tutte queste difficoltà, cercherò di fare un resoconto coerente: infatti ho assistito di persona all’orribile episodio, e ritengo debba essere divulgato, in considerazione delle spaventose possibilità che suggerisce. Martin’s Beach è molto più frequentata ora, come località balneare: ed io rabbrividisco al solo pensarci. Anzi, ormai non posso più guardare l’oceano senza tremare.” Quello che avete appena ascoltato è l’inizio del racconto dell’orrore di H.P Lovecraft, uno dei maggiori scrittori dell’orrore della storia. Questo suo racconto ha molto in comune con la storia che stiamo raccontando, e si sospetta che, se non verrà fatto qualcosa, in tutte le spiagge del mondo si ripeterà l’orrore di questo racconto, che però vi racconteremo solo alla fine, per evitare di urtare un pubblico sensibile. La nostra storia inizia nel 1997, quando il NOAA, National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, un agenzia federale del governo americano, stava utilizzando il SOSUS, creato durante la Guerra Fredda per rilevare i sottomarini sovietici in incognito, per ascoltare tramite idrofoni i rumori provenienti dagli abissi. Nessuno dell’equipaggio, quell’estate, si sarebbe mai aspettato di udire quello che voi state per udire. Infatti, al largo delle coste del Sud America, gli idrofoni registrarono questo suono, che fu tanto forte da essere udito dagli idrofoni nel raggio di cinquemila kilometri. (Bloop di prometeo) Gli scienziati erano inizialmente basiti, perché questo suono doveva essere prodotto da un animale (perché aveva una rapida variazione in frequenza, non attribuibile a cause naturali), un animale di dimensioni enormi, tanto che doveva essere molto più grande della creatura a noi nota più grossa del pianeta terra, la balenottera azzurra. Questo implicherebbe che esiste, nelle profondità dei nostri oceani, una creatura così grande da poter inghiottire una balenottera azzurra semplicemente aprendo la bocca. Forse si tratta (foto di calamari, devono essere grandi, a sfondo nero e PAUROSI, vedi video prometeo) dei famosi calamari giganti, creature che la scienza di oggi ritiene esistenti ma di cui si hanno pochi esemplari. Alcuni sono stati trovati arenati o pescati per sbaglio, l’esemplare più grande misurava 18 metri compresi i tentacoli, ma gli scienziati ritengono che possano raggiungere anche 25 metri di lunghezza. Queste gigantesche creature sono anche note per combattere contro i temibili capidogli, infatti sulle loro pelli si trovano tracce di gigantesche ventose. Eppure questi enormi mostri marini sarebbero ancora troppo piccoli. Una balenottera azzurra arriva ai 33 metri di lunghezza e 180 tonnellate di peso da adulta, questo mostro dunque dovrebbe raggiungere i 25 metri di lunghezza… allo stadio infantile. Il biologo Phil Lobel però esclude che si tratti di un calamaro, perché questi non hanno sacche di gas che permettono loro di produrre simili suoni. Se foste nell’abisso, che ricordiamo è completamente buio, potreste essere circondati dai suoi tentacoli di 25 metri e non sentireste un suono, non vedreste nulla, ma la sua enorme bocca sarebbe davanti a voi. Di che creatura stiamo parlando allora? Si ritiene che non si tratti di un mammifero, ma di un invertebrato, simile ai calamari ma più grosso e soprattutto capace di produrre suoni. Rumori simili sono stati registrati in altre zone, sempre vicino al circolo polare antartico: Oltre al Bloop abbiamo Train, Julia e Slow Down, tutti suoni di animali giganteschi, rilevabili a kilometri di distanza. Secondo alcuni dovrebbe essere simile al Mostro di Cloverfield, dell’omonimo film: un gigantesco invertebrato dotato di tentacoli, una grande bocca e un corpo centrale che termina con una pinna caudale simile a quella di un cetaceo. Il mostro di Cloverfield è solo un’invenzione, ma è stato basato su questi suoni realmente uditi in pieno oceano. Ma ora parliamo di suoni strani sulla terra ferma, sicuramente avrete sentito parlare del Brusio di Thaos, è un suono metallico, prolungato di origine sconosciuta, udito solo dal 10% della popolazione, chiamato così perché nella città di Thaos è stato sentito molte volte. La gente afferma di sentire un brusio, simile ad un motore disel, che impedisce loro di dormire, causando problemi di sonno, stress, isteria, depressione, secondo alcuni il suono porterebbe addirittura al suicidio. Ma perché questo suono è udibile solo dal 10% della popolazione, e perché solo in alcune aree? Come vi abbiamo spiegato nel precedente video, noi percepiamo il mondo attraverso i 5 sensi, che possono essere influenzati in modo da confondere il cervello e fargli percepire cose che non ci sono o pensare cose che non pensa. Con i suoni bineurali per l’udito o i messaggi subliminari per la vista è possibile convincere una persona a fare quello che si vuole, a vedere cose che non esistono, a diventare depressa, arrabbiata o obbediente. Esistono numerose prove psichiatriche ed esperimenti che lo provano, è tutto scientificamente vero. Secondo alcuni il brusio di Thaos, meglio noto come “the Hum”, contiene tracce bineurali che lo renderebbero udibile solo a certe categorie di persone. Infatti molti di quelli che lo hanno sentito sono persone anziane, alcune delle quali utilizzano apparecchi acustici, oppure hanno una soglia dell’udito diversa dal resto della popolazione. Non occorre avere le orecchie di un pipistrello, le analisi dicono che avevano delle orecchie normalissime, ma per la maggior parte erano anziani. Come vi abbiamo detto i suoni bineurali possono portare ad ipnosi, e secondo alcuni l’Hum fa proprio questo sulle vittime: la gente che lo ascolta diventa ossessionata dal suono, lo sente ovunque (anche chiudendosi in casa e sbarrando le finestre) e spesso lo sente solo in casa (ma come vedete in questi video alcuni lo sentono fuori), pensa solo a quello, ha scatti d’ira e successivamente depressione, mancanza di sonno, livelli di dopamina alterati, recettività a stimoli (uditivi e visivi, come nel lavaggio del cervello) molto alta e soglia di coscienza bassa, come se stesse dormendo. C’è chi pensa che, essendoci suoni bineurali, gli effetti ipnotici si possano sentire solo ascoltando il suono direttamente e per molto tempo, e non registrandolo, ma secondo altri il suono registrato è comunque pericoloso, anche se di meno. Abbassate il volume del computer o passate avanti se non volete ascoltarlo, vi sconsigliamo di usare le cuffie. (/video vari) Ma cosa causa the Hum? Alcuni ritengono che sia causato da una distorsione di un suono acquatico, un eco di onde che si rifrangono, però in teoria dovrebbe essere udibile solo vicino al mare, non in mezzo all’aperta campagna. Quali strane acque causano questo suono nell’entroterra americano e britannico? Per rispondere dobbiamo andare in Europa, dove qualche anno fa un pastore scoprì che una delle sue mucche era affondata nel terreno, e scoprì che era finita dentro un tunnel sotterraneo incredibilmente lungo. Gli archeologi scoprirono che era in realtà un labirinto di tunnel di kilometri e kilometri, migliaia di migliaia, che connettevano diversi siti preistorici di tutta l’europa. Ancora oggi non si sa chi abbia costruito questa rete di tunnel (ripetiamo, davvero esistente) e perché, si ritiene che gli umani potessero usarla come trasporto (anche se è molto stretta) e che connettesse tutte le comunità preistoriche dell’Europa. Un formicaio preistorico (tale è la data che gli archeologi danno al sito) che forse si estende anche oltre l’Europa: è un caso infatti che civiltà come l’Egitto, i Maya, i sumeri e i cambogiani abbiano costruito piramidi di struttura simile senza essere mai venuti a contatto? Alcuni complottisti ritengono che è opera di alieni o di atlanti dei, ma noi ci teniamo sullo scientifico e diamo retta al parere degli archeologi, che ritengono possibile un contatto fra queste civiltà anche se in maniera sconosciuta, secondo alcuni avveniva proprio attraverso questo tunnel sotterranei. E’ un caso che anche i nativi americani credevano che, sotto terra, esistesse una mitica civiltà chiamata Agarthi fatta di tunnel sotterranei? Forse questo mito, per i complottisti una civiltà segreta ultra-tecnologica, è in realtà una versione esagerata dei tunnel preistorici che connettevano queste civiltà. Ma come sapere fra l’america, l’europa, l’africa e l’asia ci sono ben tre oceani, se esistessero dei tunnel che li collegano questi dovrebbero scendere di kilometri e kilometri sotto terra. Premesso che gli archeologi ancora oggi non hanno Mai esplorato tutte le caverne, e ritengono che scendano ancora più in profondità, c’è chi pensa che questi tunnel non siano del tutto artificiali, ma che un tempo fossero caverne che scendevano nelle profondità della terra, e che poi gli umani preistorici abbiano creato dei piccoli tunnel fra esse, collegandole e creando questa enorme rete. Queste caverne, secondo gli speleologi, possono scendere anche per kilometri sotto terra, e una prova starebbe a Mel Waters. Tutti conoscono la storia di Mel Waters, un uomo che, telefonando ad una radio americana, disse che nella su proprietà c’era un pozzo dove da anni la sua città buttava la spazzatura e che non si riempiva mai, il fondo era invisibile e non si udiva alcun suono buttando dentro gli oggetti, Incuriosito Mel Waters provò a misurarne la profondità usando un filo di una canna da pesca e un peso, ma per quanti fili legasse fra loro e per quanto aumentasse il peso (arrivando a diversi kili) non è mai riuscito a toccare il fondo, secondo queste misure il buco sarebbe profondo più di diversi kilometri e andrebbe anche più in profondità. Lui e gli altri cittadini in seguito provarono a misurarne la profondità con ogni mezzo, ma nessuno strumento riusciva a raggiungere il fondo del pozzo. Alla fine provarono a calarvi una pecora legando insieme molte corde lunghissime, certi di poter così raggiungere diversi kilometri di profondità e magari di toccare il fondo. Dopo diversi minuti, quando la pecora era molto in profondità nel buco, la corda venne strattonata con una forza sovraumana, servirono diverse persone per tirarla su ed evitare che chi la teneva venisse trascinato nel buco. Da questo tiro alla fune letale emerse, insieme alla corda, una carcassa sanguinante che doveva essere la pecora. I testimoni la descrivevano come un calzino rivoltato. Qualsiasi cosa fosse in fondo a quel buco era mostruosamente forte, e pericolosa. Qualche tempo dopo questi avvenimenti arrivò l’esercito senza alcun preavviso alla casa di Mel, chiudendo con del cemento il pozzo . La cosa strana è che, quando nacquero i primi sistemi di mappe su internet simili a Google Maps, la zona dove si trova il buco di Mel Waters era oscurata, come se il governo avesse censurato tutta la zona in modo che non si vedesse cosa c’era sotto, oggi invece è visibile, e si vede anche il famoso buco. I geologi non sanno spiegarsi però la struttura come l’ha descritta Mel, che dovrebbe crollare dopo poco tempo. Sta di fatto che la leggenda del buco rimane, e che Mel Waters abbia dichiarato di voler essere gettato nel buco da morto, perché secondo le voci del suo paese, un cane che vi era stato gettato dentro era poi tornato in giro vivo. Diverse altre civiltà americane però ci parlano di Buchi che scendono in profondità, fino al mondo dei morti. Lo stesso scrittore di cui vi abbiamo parlato poco fa, in uno dei suoi racconti, parlava di come in una miniera dei minatori scoprirono un pozzo di cui non si trovava il fondo, le sue acque erano nere e buie, nessuna corda riusciva a toccarne il fondale. Una notte due minatori (solo due) sentirono una musica, dei tamburi, una luce rossa e delle voci di canti mostruosi provenire dal pozzo. Uno dei due (figlio di una tribù di nativi americani che praticavano i sacrifici umani) iniziò a parlare nella sua lingua nativa, invocando il dio della morte, ed infine si gettò nel pozzo urlando, la musica cessò e così pure la strana luce rossa. Molte altre antiche civiltà parlano di pozzi che scendono fin dentro le profondità della terra, e secondo alcuni la rete ci caverne e di tunnel da loro creata ne incontra parecchi, distribuiti su tutto il pianeta. E’ in questi luoghi che avvenivano rituali crudeli, sacrifici umani, canti e balli senza senso, gli esseri umani si comportavano come posseduti, e strane creature, descritte come enormi e mostruose come nella creepypasta “lo Sciacallo”, riuscivano a prendere il controllo delle persone, per poi divorarle. Secondo i miti e i disegni rupestri di queste caverne questi mostri vivono in profondità, di solito dentro questi pozzi. Non possono uscire alla luce o salire di più e a nessun essere umano è concesso scendere troppo in basso, perché altrimenti “l’oscurità lo divorerebbe”. Ma cosa c’è in fondo a questi enormi pozzi? Perché la gente vicino a queste caverne impazzisce? Si racconta che certi cavalieri del medioevo, che avevano il castello costruito sopra siti preistorici (a loro volta costruiti sopra questi tunnel collegati ai pozzi in profondità) udissero la notte suoni, canti, rumori strani che li portavano ad essere nervosi e poi depressi, ad avere sogni e visioni, addirittura affermavano di vedere strane creature di notte, erano come pazzi, o ipnotizzati. Vi ricorda nulla? Questi cavalieri poi venivano trovati nelle segrete del palazzo a praticare strani riti pagani, sacrifici umani, urlavano e parlavano una lingua strana, primitiva e orribile. Secondo alcuni, erano sotto l’effetto di questi suoni ipnotici, e più tempo passavano nel castello, specie nelle segrete, più diventavano ossessionati dal buio e dai suoni delle caverne. E’ certo che le segrete di molti castelli medioevali siano connesse a sistemi di caverne, che sia tutto collegato? La cosa più inquietante però è che secondo cronache medioevali nelle caverne sotto questi castelli venivano trovate TONNELLATE di scheletri umani buttati dentro dei precipizi profondissimi, che scendevano in profondità. Alcuni di questi scheletri erano orribilmente deformati. Sapete che il famoso sito si stonenge è una meridiana, ovvero un orologio solare? Moltissimi altri siti antichi di tutta l’umanità sono strutturati come orologi e proiettano, attorno a se, ombre per segnare lo scorrere del tempo. Tutto attorno a questi siti e a questi castelli, secondo la leggenda, ci sono diverse collinette che solo sotto la luce della luna piena, che capita solo in certe date precise del mese, a mezzanotte, mostrano uno strano gioco di luci e ombre, è come se disegnassero una ragnatela di ombre tutta attorno ai siti preistorici. Se poi si scava si scopre che, sotto le linee d’ ombra proiettate dalla luna, ci sono appunto dei tunnel sotterranei molto piccoli. Gli esseri umani primitivi dunque costruirono un labirinto sotterraneo a forma di orologio attorno ai loro siti, che si collega alla rete sotterranea che porta ai tunnel profondi, a che scopo? La risposta è raccapricciante, secondo alcuni antropologi gli esseri umani che sono ossessionati dal suono e vivono vicino queste caverne, in questi castelli, diventano ossessionati dal buio, hanno paura della luce e soprattutto non escono più, vivono sottoterra dove iniziano a praticare l’incesto, divenendo dei subumani deformati e pieni di malattie genetiche. Dei piccoli mostri sensibili alla luce solare che, nelle notti di luna piena, escono all’aperto. Ricorda un po’ i racconti dell’orrore antichi sugli spiritelli e i vampiri, e i racconti moderni sugli alieni grigi, che ora sarebbero invece spiegati come umani orribilmente deformati. Ma resta una sola domanda: cosa c’è in fondo a questi pozzi e soprattutto cosa causa quel suono ipnotico che rende gli umani folli? Cosa ha ipnotizzato e fatto impazzire per secoli gli uomini vicini a queste caverne, cosa si nasconde nella più profonda oscurità? La risposta è contenuta in un file chiamato “Occhio”, reperibile soltanto in alcuni siti internet tramite codici cifrati e molto raro da trovare in inglese, ma che è stato qualche anno fa portato in pochi siti di creepypasta poco dopo oscurati, anche se alcuni sono ancora attivi. Il file è composto solo di un breve testo e di un’appendice con su scritto “Report testimonianza num 02= minatore F. N.”. Attenzione, il seguente testo contiene dettagli non adatti ad un pubblico sensibile. “Report ¼:Al cambio del turno delle 18.00, quando sono entrato nella miniera, mi hanno informato che era stata scoperta una caverna sotto il tunnel che stavamo scavando. Io e altri cinque membri, S. P. D. F. O. siamo scesi ad esplorarla. La caverna era grande, buia e scendeva in profondità, abbiamo notato che era leggermente in pendenza. Nel corso del viaggio inoltre F si lamentava perché sentiva una corrente di vento, la cosa strana però era che il vento non soffiava dal profondo della caverna verso fuori, ma viceversa ci spingeva dentro. Più scendevamo più l’oscurità si infittiva, la caverna diventava sempre più ripida e scoscesa. Pensammo di usare un sistema di rampinaggio per scendere ancora un po’ quando trovammo delle scale fatte troppo bene per essere naturali. O è stato il primo a scendere incuriosito, e gli altri l’hanno seguito, ed essendo mia responsabilità andare con loro li ho seguiti anche io. (dieci pagine mancanti) Report 2/4: O è sparito nei tunnel della caverna, S ha avuto un mancamento e D si lamenta di un brusio che nessun’altro sente, sospetto che stia impazzendo. F dice che la bussola ha qualcosa che non va, non riusciamo a trovare le lampade che abbiamo lasciato per segnare la via del ritorno, il buio è troppo fitto e i tunnel sono troppi, non dobbiamo dividerci. (tre pagine strappate) Mentre dormivano D si è alzato urlando, ha detto di aver sentito un urlo profondo, molto forte, proveniente dalla profondità della caverna, nessun’altro lo ha sentito. Noi continuiamo a scendere, non sappiamo da quando. Anche quando proviamo a fare dietrofront per risalire dopo qualche minuto di incroci e biforcazioni ci ritroviamo a scendere. Abbiamo perso ogni senso dell’orientamento e non sappiamo come tornare indietro. La caverna vuole che scendiamo. Il vento non soffia più, l’unica luce è quella delle nostre torce. (dieci pagine mancanti) Report ¾ (la calligrafia si fa meno chiara, presenti cancellature e scarabocchi, è stata scritta di fretta): Anche F si è perso, mentre D dice di stare meglio. Non vuole parlare con nessuno, ha uno sguardo fisso davanti a se. Dice di voler scendere fino in fondo, perché sente che loro lo chiamano. Non so cosa fare in caso di psicosi, però non abbiamo modo di riportarlo indietro con noi, e comunque non riusciamo a trovarlo più, il “dietro”. So solo che stiamo scendendo da non so quanti giorni ormai. Secondo una mia stima abbiamo fatto diversi kilometri in discesa obliqua, dovremmo essere sotto il livello del mare, perché la pressione non ci schiaccia? S ha trovato qualcosa, disegni primitivi. Non so quale civiltà potesse vivere a questa profondità. Raffigurano degli omini inginocchiati, al centro del disegno c’è una figura nera con tante braccia simili a tentacoli, senza volto, magra e alta (nel testo originale scrisse “Slendy-like man”) Le scritte sono incomprensibili. Continuiamo a scendere sperando di trovare un uscita. (tre pagine mancanti) Le pareti da qualche tempo si sono fatte più umide (due pagine mancanti) '' ''Sentiamo rumori, rumori di cose viscide che si muovono fra i tunnel, ma quando arriviamo non troviamo nulla. Ci sono dei piccoli buchi, grandi come tane di topi, O dice di aver visto dei serpenti uscire da questi buchi, ma non possono esserci serpenti in questo posto (pagina mancante) perduto nei tunnel, ora siamo solo due. (nove pagine mancanti) pieno di sangue, tanto sangue, questa non è porpora, le pareti sono tinte di sangue. I disegni ormai sono privi di segno, sono scarabocchi incomprensibili a qualsiasi civiltà. L’unico disegno che ritrovo ovunque è il mostro tentacolare. Ora sento anche io il brusio (parola scarabocchiata) è ricoperto di sangue, O è ricoperto di sangue, forse ne ha disegnato qualcuno anche lui. Report 4/4 (scritto in maniera quasi incomprensibile): Canti, canti primitivi, tamburi nelle caverne, li sente anche O, che sta correndo per raggiungerli, io mi fermo per scrivere quello che sta succedendo, penso che sia quasi finita (scarabocchi, sangue, impronte di una mano di O) una luce rossa alla fine dei tunnel che scendono a spirale, gradini, urla sempre più forti (manca una pagina). Scriverò quello che è successo usando la calma che mi è rimasta, dopodiché la faccio finita. Le urla e la luce ci hanno condotto ad un antro, dentro c’era un pozzo lungo un centinaio di metri in raggio. L’acqua del pozzo era nera, il fondale invisibile. Le luci erano sparite, eravamo al buio, solo la mia lanterna ad illuminare l’enorme antro e le acque nere sotto di noi. Non c’era una scala per scendere, per accedere al pozzo (cento metri sotto di noi) dovevi tuffarti, e una volta fatto non c’era nulla per risalire, le pareti sono ripide e ricoperte da muschio. Ho paura di perdere l’equilibrio e cadere in quelle acque nere, so che là dentro qualcosa mi prenderà le gambe e mi porterà giù. Poi l’ho visto, e lo ha visto anche O. UN OCCHIO enorme, direi cinque metri di diametro. Orbite bianche con una sola pupilla nera inespressiva, senza iride che guardava verso l’alto. Credevo che gli animali fossero incapaci di consapevolezza di coscienza, che non sapessero che anche gli altri esseri viventi PENSANO come loro, che considerino tutto il mondo come non vivente. Mi sbagliavo. L’occhio si è mosso, si è avvicinato al bordo del pozzo sotto di noi, e la pupilla si è spostata. CI STAVA GUARDANDO NEGLI OCCHI. Il suo mostruoso occhio ci fissava. Non c’era nulla di umano e nulla di buono in quello sguardo. C’era solo un enorme desiderio di farci molto male, di portarci con se nelle acque oscure. O ha urlato una parola strana, sembrava una divinità dei film sugli Aztechi, e poi si è buttato, urlando come un ossesso. Ero incredulo, e non ho potuto fare niente, il suo corpo è volato senza fare rumore giù per il pozzo, l’occhio sprofondò giù fino ad essere invisibile. Si udì un tonfo, il suo corpo doveva galleggiare ancora un po’ ma qualcosa lo tirò giù con una forza enorme, tanto da scuotere le acque. Poi il silenzio, le acque si calmarono, e nulla era visibile là sotto. Ho una pistola flare che spara un piccolo razzo, abbastanza forte per spaventare gli animali, e abbastanza potente da bruciare le pelli più dure. L’occhio è spuntato di nuovo e continua a fissarmi, sembra quasi che mi parli “Buttati, buttati” mi dice, il suo occhio non si muove, il brusio è ora così forte da farmi male ai timpani. La testa fa male, devo agire ora. Ho sparato contro l’occhio, poi tutto è esploso rapidamente. Ho udito un urlo fortissimo, così forte che mi sono dovuto tappare le orecchie sanguinanti. Mentre guardavo il pozzo vidi una luce, no una serie di luci, l’acqua era piena di luci di tutti i colori. Pensai di essere impazzito, ma guardando bene vidi che lungo i suoi tentacoli c’erano fasci di luce, era come quelle meduse abissali che emettono luce per catturare le prede, una luce che illuminava uno spettacolo orribile: sotto l’acqua nera c’era un enorme massa di tentacoli, giganteschi tentacoli in ogni direzione. Il mostro sembrava impazzito agitava tutti i suoi tentacoli che emettevano quello spettacolo di luci in tutte le direzioni, illuminando in tutto il Pozzo parti del suo corpo. L’intero pozzo era riempito dal suo corpo, tentacoli ovunque. I tentacoli erano grandi quanto un camion in spessore, mentre la lunghezza non saprei dirla. Era lui a creare quelle luci rosse di cui non trovavamo l’origine. I serpenti erano i suoi tentacoli più sottili, che lui infilava in piccolissime gallerie grazie alle quali raggiungeva ogni angolo del labirinto di tunnel, e con i quali creava le luci per attirarci verso questo pozzo, verso la sua enorme bocca che ora vedo, perché si è capovolto (almeno credo, perché la sua testa si sta attorcigliando su se stessa) e vedo tre cerchi concentrici di denti aguzzi che circondano un enorme buco dentato che emette un profondo urlo che fa scuotere la caverna. E’ lui ad emettere quei suoni misteriosi, è lui a causare quelle luci ipnotiche, lui ci attira verso il basso e ci spinge a buttarci nella sua bocca, come i pesci abissali spingono le loro prede fra i loro denti usando lucine intermittenti, il meccanismo è lo stesso, come in Autostrada quando con le luci intermittenti dei lampioni viene sonno: è l’ipnosi più semplice che si conosca, lo fanno anche i pesci, accendendo e spegnendo le loro luci. Lo ha fatto anche lui. Ma non so se potrò uscire, non so se potrò uscire, non so se potrò uscire” '' ''La frase è stata ripetuta per tutto il quaderno, quando lo abbiamo trovato era inizialmente folle, urlava solo “l’occhio, l’occhio”. Quando si è calmato ci ha raccontato tutto, all’inizio era nervoso, si confondeva, ripeteva le stesse frasi e ogni tanto iniziava ad urlare, poi si è calmato e ci ha detto tutta la storia con lo stesso tono calmo e freddo del Report 1. E’ fermamente convinto di aver visto un Cefalopode (Calamaro Gigante) in fondo a queste caverne. Gli abbiamo spiegato che dovrebbe aver camminato per kilometri e kilometri per arrivare a livello degli abissi ma lui ha detto di averlo fatto. Ha dato le dimissioni sei giorni dopo, dicendo di non voler scavare mai più. Ha detto inoltre che ne avrebbe parlato con la polizia, secondo lui il Cefalopode stava “pescando”, i suoi tentacoli sono come esche per attirare la preda, e ritiene che tutto il mondo vada avvisato. Lo hanno trovato morto tre mesi dopo prima della sua conferenza con l’Istituto ///////////// sulla Vita Marina, suicidio. Forse è un piano dei servizi segreti della //////, perché non vogliono che si sappia che nelle loro coste, dove migliaia di persone ogni estate fanno il bagno, potrebbero spuntare mostro simili.” Questo che vi abbiamo letto è il report completo, ora vi leggeremo il finale della storia di Lovecraft, che secondo alcuni sarebbe ciò che ci aspetta se non ci prepariamo a scoprire cosa c’è nei nostri mari. L’orrore si manifestò l’8 agosto. Sulla spiaggia c’erano molti villeggianti. Fra questi il capitano Orne ed i suoi amici scienziati, raggiunsero il gruppo sulla spiaggia prima che l’orrore raggiungesse il culmine; e lo stesso fecero molti altri ospiti dell’”Inn”. Non vi fu certo penuria di testimoni, anche se i resoconti risultarono contraddittori a motivo della paura e dei dubbi. Non si sa l’ora precisa in cui ebbe inizio il fatto, anche se quasi tutti affermino che la luna quasi piena era ormai “ad una trentina di centimetri” dai bassi vapori dell’orizzonte. Molti non notarono il fenomeno se non quando ciò che avvenne poi non lo richiamò alla loro mente; ma sembra fosse un’increspatura molto ben definita, diversa per l’altezza e il movimento dalle onde normali che l’attorniavano. Qualcuno la definì astuta e calcolatrice. E, mentre moriva tra gli scogli neri che sporgevano lontano dalla riva, dallo scintillio lunare tra le spume si levò un grido di morte: un urlo d’angoscia e di disperazione che suscitava la pietà mentre se ne faceva beffe. I primi a rispondere al grido furono i due bagnini in servizio: uomini robusti, con la qualifica dichiarata sul petto a grandi lettere rosse. Per quanto abituati ai salvataggi ed alle urla di chi sta per annegare, non trovarono nulla di familiare in quell’ululato ultraterreno: tuttavia, spinti dal senso del dovere, ne trascurarono la stranezza e seguirono la procedura abituale. Uno afferrò il salvagente che teneva sempre sotto mano, al quale era assicurato un rotolo di corda, e corse lungo la spiaggia verso il punto in cui si andava radunando la folla. Poi, dopo averlo fatto ruotare in aria per dargli impulso, lo lanciò nella direzione da cui era giunto l’urlo. Mentre la ciambella scompariva tra le onde, la gente tentava incuriosita di scorgere lo sventurato che aveva espresso così grande angoscia, e di vedere la robusta corda compiere il proprio dovere. Ma presto fu chiaro che il salvataggio non sarebbe stato né rapido né facile. Infatti, per quanto tirassero la fune, i due muscolosi bagnini non riuscivano a smuovere l’oggetto all’altro capo. Anzi, quello tirava con energia anche più grande nella direzione opposta: dopo pochi istanti caddero in ginocchio e furono trascinati in acqua dalla strana forza che s’era impadronita del salvagente. Uno dei due ritrovò la presenza di spirito e chiese aiuto alla folla, verso la quale lanciò il rotolo di fune; un attimo dopo, i bagnini venivano assecondati da tutti gli uomini più robusti, con il capitano Orne tra i primi. Una dozzina e più di mani salde tiravano ora disperatamente la corda, ma senza risultato. Per quanto tirassero, la strana forza all’altro capo tirava ancora di più; e, poiché non vi fu un solo istante di tregua, la fune s’irrigidì come acciaio per l’enorme tensione. I partecipanti, e così pure gli spettatori, ardevano ormai dalla curiosità di scoprire la natura di quella forza celata nel mare. L’idea che si trattasse di un uomo era ormai stata abbandonata: circolavano storie di balene, sommergibili, mostri e demoni. Mentre inizialmente era stato uno slancio di solidarietà a sollecitare i soccorritori, adesso era la meraviglia che li induceva ad insistere: e tiravano con cupa determinazione, decisi a scoprire il mistero. Alla fine si decise che il salvagente era stato ingoiato da una balena, e il capitano Orne, che ormai comandava le operazioni, gridò che occorreva una barca per avvicinare l’invisibile leviatano, arpionarlo e tirarlo a riva. Subito parecchi uomini corsero in cerca dell’imbarcazione adatta, mentre altri accorsero per sostituire il capitano nel tiro alla fune, poiché il posto di quest’uomo, logicamente, sarebbe stato tra la gente nella barca. E qui avvenne il fatto cruciale, che trasformò la meraviglia in orrore, e accecò di paura la folla degli spettatori e i soccorritori. Il capitano Orne, voltandosi per lasciare il suo posto alla fune, scoprì che le sue mani erano bloccate da una forza inspiegabile: in un attimo comprese di essere incapace di mollare la corda. Tutti i suoi compagni intuirono all’istante la situazione e, quando ognuno controllò, si trovò nelle stesse condizioni. Era innegabile: ogni soccorritore era vincolato da un legame misterioso alla fune di canapa che lentamente, orrendamente, implacabilmente, li trascinava in mare. Seguì un muto terrore; un terrore che pietrificò gli spettatori nell’immobilità assoluta e nel caos mentale. Anche coloro che tiravano la fune, dopo alcune grida frenetiche e gemiti vani, caddero vittime dell’influsso paralizzante e affrontarono in un cupo silenzio quella forza sconosciuta. Nel pallido chiaro di luna tiravano ciecamente, in lotta contro un destino spettrale, ondeggiando con ritmo monotono avanti e indietro mentre il mare saliva loro alle ginocchia, poi ai fianchi. Una nube nascose in parte la luna, e nella mezza luce la fila di uomini barcollanti mi apparve simile a un gigantesco, sinistro millepiedi che si dibatteva nella stretta di una lenta e terribile agonia. La fune era sempre più tesa, a mano a mano che la trazione aumentava in entrambe le direzioni, e i fili di canapa si gonfiavano nelle onde. La marea avanzò lenta, finché la battigia, popolata fino a poco prima di bimbi ridenti e di innamorati, venne inghiottita dal flusso inesorabile. La folla degli spettatori atterriti arretrava alla cieca, mentre l’acqua veniva a lambire i loro piedi, e la fila spaventosa proseguiva la sua lotta oscillando orrendamente, semisommersa, ormai lontana. Il silenzio era totale. La folla, che si era raccolta fuori della portata della marea, guardava muta e atterrita, senza lanciare una parola di consiglio o d’incoraggiamento, senza cercare di porgere aiuto. C’era nell’aria l’incubo, la paura ossessiva di orrori incombenti quali il mondo non aveva mai conosciuto. La fila serpentina di teste oscillanti fremeva ed ogni tanto il volto livido di una vittima che si volgeva indietro a guardare balenava pallido nell’oscurità. Quindi venne uno schianto immane, un boato i cui riverberi sembravano scuotere cielo e terra insieme, seguito da uno scroscio diluviale la cui violenza sopraffece il mondo ottenebrato, come se i cieli si fossero spalancati per riversare un torrente vendicatore. Gli spettatori, agendo per istinto in assenza di un pensiero conscio e coerente, risalirono i gradini sulla scogliera che portavano alla veranda dell’albergo. Gli ospiti rimasti al coperto erano venuti a sapere quanto stava accadendo. Fra gli ospiti dell’”Inn”, alcuni si ritirarono atterriti nelle loro stanze, altri rimasero a guardare le ultime vittime che affondavano rapidamente, mentre la fila di teste ondeggianti appariva sulle creste delle onde, nella luce livida dei lampi. Ricordo di aver pensato a quelle teste, e ai loro occhi sbarrati che riflettevano tutto lo spavento, il panico e il delirio di un universo maligno: tutta l’angoscia, il peccato e l’infelicità, le speranze distrutte e i desideri inappagati, la paura, l’odio e la sofferenza, illuminati dal tormento straziante degli inferni dell’anima eternamente ardenti. E spingendo lo sguardo al di là di quelle teste, la mia fantasia evocò un altro occhio: uno solo, altrettanto vivo, ma animato da un proposito così rivoltante nei confronti del mio cervello, che la visione subito svanì. Stretta dalla morsa di un potere sconosciuto, la fila dei dannati fu trascinata via: le loro urla silenti e le preghiere non pronunciate sono note soltanto ai demoni delle onde nere e del vento notturno. Poi, dal cielo infuriato, esplose un cataclisma folle di suoni satanici, al cui confronto spariva anche lo schianto che poco prima ci aveva atterrito. Nel bagliore accecante delle folgori, la voce dei cieli risuonò delle bestemmie dell’inferno in un unico squillo apocalittico, un grido ciclopico che parve lacerare il pianeta. Fu la fine della tempesta: stranamente, all’improvviso, la pioggia cessò. La fila di teste oscillanti era scomparsa. Le acque erano calme e vuote, rotte soltanto dalle increspature morenti di quello che sembrava un gorgo, lontano sul sentiero di luce, là dove era risuonato l’urlo orrendo. Ma, mentre guardavo quell’infida striscia di lucentezza argentea, con la fantasia febbrile ed i sensi sconvolti, mi giunsero alle orecchie, da un abissale deserto sommerso, gli echi fievoli e sinistri di una risata. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Creature Categoria:Teorie Categoria:Morte Categoria:Animali